Fran Bow Franfiction - Annie x Damian
by Passiongirl
Summary: In the gloomy hallways of Oswald Asylum, small and sticky footprints of young children lead meaningless and miserable paths, drowning themselves further into the darkness. But what if there was a spark, a spark that would vanquish the darkness, that would light the paths for these young children? What if that spark was love? And, is it the same spark that Annie and Damian have?


franfiction

Damnien x Anie

The begin- Daminens POV

I look across the hallway, to where annie is sitting lapping up the milk like a pussy. I hav loved her since I was 3, but she never notices my feelings for her. I decide, as I wwatch her lick up another tongue-full of milk that I will tell her my feeligns and ask her to be my queen for te rest of my life.

She get up and start to walk with milk dribbling down her chin. I try to get up aslo but I dont hav my crutch and then subseqwurntly fall on the floor.

"Daminen! R U ok" she say, runin over. She grab my arm and I feel elekricity run down my speine.

"dAMN DAMNIEN WHERD U FIND THIS" I screech unable to cuntrol myself. She stareds at me , thinking 'who is this weirdo?'

"Omg anie I am so sorry" I say, blubbying as my face go red. She go red too, and let go of my elektric aarm.

"its ok, damnien. I lvoe you anywsyas"

my heart stop, and obvius ly I die

-at damniens funeral-

anie: "Omg iam so sad I tink I m about to have an emotional breakdown and screech damn dmanien"

dr oswald days "interesting." he turn to nurse and say "give anie her new . She will be recoverd in 69 days."  
anie know this is lie, owever. She has self-daignosed ptsd and 5 layers of autism. She cri after dr oswald leave, as er one nd only love is ded.

"Oh damniend how wil li ever livje iwitho you"  
frn walk in and not undersadig hat she saying, she leabe to have anl wit hilmore.

(pardon me, that last sentence had a few typos! Let me correct myself.)

**Fran walks in and not understanding what she's saying, she leaves to have anal with Philmore.

"Oh gno" anie says criying even more. "even my biffle fran carent be around me at this pint"  
she begin to cry blood and then look at the wall wher a big portal of purple void has open and a goat step out

"you r a prisner of my gaems" sys remor

"fuck you" begin anie, but then stop. "wait. I hav a sense of deja vu rigt now. Did nt this happen in yhe last franfiction?"

"yeh" says remor

"then why r we doig it agin?" question annie, siting on bed and wipin away blood teaes from her cheks.

"because we recycle. We recycle jokes, dank memes, stale memes, puns, paper, tins and irony. Its our role as stewards of gods world."  
"who is god" say anie

"careful," saay remor "you spell with capital letter g only, or else it offense."  
"But u use low case g-"  
"nevermidn about that. If you do not shutup I will call my cousins sans sand papyrus."  
"what thefuck?" says annie, "You aren tiward."  
"yes but he ismy husbande. I can have lovely times with his cousins atnice tea cafes."

"thatsounds ice." says anie "I wish icould cum but only dmiene makes mecum."

"thts rude" says remor

"v rude actulaly"

"m gonna clal ur dad"  
"Pls no he hit me" sya anie

"Thts lie" say remor

"I know" say anie

"well then" sya remor " ru gonna be prisner of m y gme s or?...nh"  
(Pardon me, that last sentence had a few typos! Let me correct myself.)

**suck my ass

at this commnd, remor cries outand explodes into a big cushion that is blue and covered in pink lace.

"y a chuson" says anie, but question no further.

She picks up th cushion, nd then all of a suden, it rips open nd dmien falls out caus ehe has no cruthc

"omg DAMIEN ! Ur alive" she cries with joy wrpping her amr ssaround him. Elketricity runs through his fviens.

"i have avconfession, annie." he say, taking her hands in his nd loking her in the eys.

"I lvoe you since the age of 3 . will you marry me."  
"yes." say anie, internally overjoyed, but keeping a cool exterior in order to portray herself as calm and collected.

-aa the wedding-

the wedding never happen

dmien and annie were kill on waay to wwedding and die horribl painful deth.

The end 


End file.
